


The One Where Phil is in a Shitty Mood and Dan Makes it Better Without Really Trying

by thoughtfullightcollection



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/pseuds/thoughtfullightcollection
Summary: I don’t know what this is exactly but here ya go.





	The One Where Phil is in a Shitty Mood and Dan Makes it Better Without Really Trying

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is exactly but here ya go.

Phil was fucking freezing. He was standing on the pavement in front of an old hotel in Edinburgh waiting for Dan to shove his phone back into the pocket of his too-skinny-for-proper-pockets black jeans and pick up their too-expensive-but-Dan-had-ordered-it-anyway-because-fashion-Phil bag from the ground after he’d filmed their latest Instagram story. Phil wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to hold in what little warmth he had left in his body and scowled at Dan.  
“Silly Chilly Philly?”   
Dan laughed lightly and moved to sling his arm around Phil’s shoulder, right there on the street, but stopped himself just in time. “You love that shit and so does your audience, Philly. Besides, you’re looking like a snacc today and we wouldn’t want to waste that would we? Now get your ass back upstairs and get a jacket you idiot, we have places to be and your nipples could cut glass at the moment. I don’t mind them coming out to say hello, but think of the children.”   
Phil wanted to say no out of pure spite. Tell Dan that he wasn’t the boss of him, and he didn’t get to tell Phil what to do, but he knew arguing over it was just stupid. As if to prove the point the wind picked up, whistling down the street and straight through Phil’s shirt. Grunting in response, he turned and was headed toward the hotel entrance when he heard Dan behind him.  
“And maybe leave that stick you seem to have up your ass today back in the room, yeah?”  
Phil stiffened at that, but let it slide for now. He’d punish Dan later.

It had started with a headache the night before. He’d been on stage, only fifteen minutes from the end of the show, when he’d felt it starting at the base of his skull. By the time they were off stage and back in the dressing room it had crept into his right eye, making it hard to see, and he knew he was going to vomit. Dan had fussed over him, making him sit down on the ugly, threadbare couch in the room, scrounging up some acetaminophen and a bag of ice from god knew where and telling Marianne that they would need to leave as soon as possible. The thing is, riding in a car with a migraine made the motion sickness a hundred times worse and, before he even knew he was going to do it, he’d barfed up his dinner all over himself and Dan. And the backseat. And he was pretty sure he’d gotten the back of their driver’s head a bit, too. It was one of Phil’s worst nightmares, but he’d been in too much pain to fully register it then. When they’d finally made it back to the hotel, Dan had gotten the both of them into the shower fully clothed so that the mess washed down the drain and then he’d gently cleansed and dried Phil, given him his migraine prescription, and tucked him into bed to rest. Phil, weak as a baby, had held out his hands in a grabby motion to Dan, who had laughed but slipped into bed behind Phil and cuddled him to his chest anyway. When he’d woken up Dan was in the shower singing about his “lady lumps” and Phil felt as hungover as if he’d been on a three day drunk. His head was aching and his eyes were burning and Dan’s singing, which he usually found endearing, was crawling all over his nerves and making him feel twitchy and irritated. And to top it all off, the pancakes they’d ordered for breakfast later had come from the kitchen cold, the juice tasted like it had gone off, and Phil did not believe it was butter in the butter dish. This hotel was getting no stars in Phil’s Travel Guide. All he’d wanted to do was crawl back into bed, huddle under the covers, and die. But, oh no, noooo, Dan had plans for the day. Did he ask? Phil grumbled to himself as he slipped his jacket over his shoulders, did he ask if Phil wanted to spend the day running around Edinburgh like a chicken with it’s head on crooked? Ok, granted, it was one of their favorite places. And any other time Phil would have loved to go exploring and to take some pictures of socks in a park, but he currently felt like death warmed over and he wasn’t fit to be around other human beings. 

As Phil left the hotel lobby to meet him on the pavement, Dan looked up from fiddling with his phone and grinned. It was the grin that caused the skin at the corners of his eyes to crinkle, and there was a look in those eyes, one reserved entirely for Phil, that made him feel like the melted chocolate they resembled. Phil took a deep breath and shook himself before he made his way to Dan.  
“I’m sorry”, he blurted and winced, “I’ve been an ass all morning and I’m sorry and I want us to have a nice day and enjoy our time off so...let’s start over?”   
“Good morning, Philly.” Dan said , his grin widening until he was giggling.“Shall I sing again?”  
Phil grinned back, feeling the dregs of last night’s headache begin to detach it’s claws from his skull. “Please. Don’t.”


End file.
